


Animal Within

by Scribbs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Multi, NanabaDick, Were-Creatures, YmirDick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbs/pseuds/Scribbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia was barely out of her teens when she had the role of CEO thrust upon her after her father's untimely demise. Or so the story goes. Whatever the circumstances, she has proven to be a more than capable leader. In order to keep her position, and the respect of her subordinates, she exudes a harsh and sometimes demanding exterior. While she is excellent at what she does, sometimes she yearns to shed the role of 'leader,' and instead fulfill more...basal desires. It's not easy being in control all the time. Luckily, she has companions who are more than willing to fulfill her needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> So many thanks to CanaanAlphardForever/Dani for inspiration and encouraging words.
> 
> This is my first public smut of more than a few hundred words. Constructive criticism would be appreciated!

The Sun had barely dipped below the horizon when Historia brought her convertible to a full stop at the usual place, a low hill away from the din of civilization. Only silence followed the click of the ignition as she killed the engine. She peered over at the other two vehicles parked nearby. No drivers to be seen. Of course. A slight breeze caressed her and she sat back in her seat, adjusting it to recline. With the top down she gave herself a moment of peace as the twilight washed over her. She was in no rush. Overhead, the sky was clear. She was thankful the late afternoon rain had ceased. She preferred to see the glitter of the stars on her nights out. When the first star, of many, greeted her, she smiled and stepped out of her car. 

Historia enjoyed life, all parts of it, including her role as a stern (if sometimes demanding) boss. As she stripped away her clothing, she stripped away the worries and responsibilities of that part of her life, the human part. Once bare to the world, she stretched her small form, loosening up her muscles before she crouched, resting her hands on the still-damp grass, and willed the transformation to take place. To the human eye it happened in an instant. Where once was a petite blonde, there now stood a powerful wolf. Large and lean compared to those typical of the area. She huffed into the cool air and gave her tail a swish. Deciding on a path, she licked her chops and set out at a trot. 

The soft ground beneath her paws was a comfort. She knew she would be leaving evidence behind in the earth in the way of prints, but she couldn't  bring herself to care. The squish of mud between her toes filled her with glee. She herself was part of nature, free from the expectations of others. The moon loomed above, watching over her and all the denizens of the night.

Her heart thrummed with both exertion and excitement. As always, it was simply a matter of time before she found them or they found her. Tonight she was feeling particularly...eager. Her skin tingled in anticipation as she picked up on a familiar scent and followed it into a wood. She slowed as the scent grew stronger. She would be at a disadvantage here. Her tail flicked as she tread carefully, nose to the ground. Was she the hunter or the hunted? The lines blurred when they played this game. The tease of pull and push, push and pull; submission had to be won, even if the submitting party wanted nothing more than to be taken.

Ymir was close. Historia held back a whine, making due with swallowing thickly. Eyes with pupils dilated, partly by the desire and partly to adjust to the darkness, she searched for movement among the surrounding trees. Would it be here? On the forest floor thick with bramble and fallen leaves? Or would it be against a tree, its rough bark abrasive upon her skin as she tried to support herself.

By the time she heard the sound, it was too late to dodge. She had barely turned her head towards the source as her would-be attacker careened headlong into her, knocking her off balance and sending them both tumbling down a slight slope. The snarling mess of teeth, limbs, and fur came to a halt at the base of a tree. Historia winced as she heard the sickening crack of bone against unyielding wood, but she felt no pain. Neither the injury nor yelp of surprise were hers. She recovered quickly from the fall and bounded away. The break wouldn’t last long. Mentally, she laughed to herself. Ymir would exact her revenge in some way, she knew.

Where there was one, the other wouldn’t be far. She was barely out from under the canopy of the trees when their other mate came upon her, her keen eyes not having had the chance to adjust to the illumination of the full moon. 

Silent as nightfall, Nanaba pounced on her prey. In a single breath, the “scuffle” was over. Nanaba towered over Historia, powerful jaws about her neck, pinning her down. Historia was frozen in place, already supine. Nanaba’s low, rumbling growl demanded her submission. The vibrations from Nanaba growling against her throat sent tremors of pleasure throughout her body. Though she held no fear of harm from her predator, instinct told her not to move a single hair. 

When Nanaba’s grip loosened slightly, Historia gave an impatient whine and swished her tail. Graciously, Nanaba relented and let go, but remained where she stood. Historia twisted to lie on her belly, keeping her body low. Nanaba’s four limbs planted firmly about her emphasized her capture. 

Nanaba gave her a nudge with her snout. When Historia didn’t respond, she gave an insistent huff right against her, and the heat of her breath tickled the back of Historia’s head. If Historia could laugh now, she would have. But of course, Nanaba was right. Mating in wolf form was thrilling in a different way, but doing so would mean a risk of pregnancy. A risk they shouldn’t be toying with just now. 

Historia willed herself to change. Her skin prickled with the need to sweat. A glance over her shoulder confirmed that Nanaba had changed, too. Short hair damp and plastered against her forehead, jaw slack as she panted to give her body the oxygen it desperately craved. Historia allowed her eyes to roam, examining Nanaba’s body as she took position behind her, a light sheen of sweat accentuated each chiseled muscle.

Nanaba’s strong hands reached for Historia. Caressing, soothing, those hands travelled the expanse of her back and came to rest at her hips to pull the two of them together. Historia felt the heat of Nanaba’s erect cock brush against her thigh. She rested most of her weight on her forearms so she could tilt her hips upwards, offering herself to Nanaba. 

Nanaba used her hand to guide her cock to Historia’s entrance, teased her lips apart, but didn’t penetrate. Slowly she thrust forward, gliding against Historia’s soaked pussy. 

Historia pressed back into Nanaba, begging to be filled, or at the very least for more friction. She rocked her hips in time, mewled in pleasure when she felt Nanaba’s length stroke against her clit. She needed more, but she could come from this. She  _ would _ come from this if Nanaba would go just a bit faster, a bit harder-

Nanaba had ceased, kept them separated just enough that she could see Historia squirming against nothing. She stopped only for a moment, once again lining herself up with Historia’s entrance. She sunk into Historia gradually, both hands braced against the other woman’s ass so she was in complete control of their pace. Slow and shallow to start; Nanaba’s willpower was second to none. When, at last, they were flush against each other, Nanaba firmly took hold of Historia’s hips, held her in place. She rocked them together, moved inside Historia without pulling out. 

Historia writhed before Nanaba, shifting her knees further apart, trying to work against hands that were pushing her forwards when she wanted to push back,  _ hard, _ so she could take Nanaba deep inside. She let out a gasp at Nanaba working into her, the girth stretching her did little to abate the ache of desire. She clenched around Nanaba, coaxing her to give more. She knew she succeeded when she felt the grip on her hips tighten, heard Nanaba let out a trembling moan. 

Nanaba drew them apart, leaving just the head of her cock inside Historia’s waiting pussy. In one fluid motion she closed the distance, both of them groaning at joining so suddenly. Again and again she drew out then thrust in completely, picking up the pace as Historia’s slick heat accepted her easily. 

Historia revelled in the freedom of surrender. The air was heavy with the smell and sound of sex. She gripped the still damp earth for purchase, rocking back into Nanaba’s thrusts now that she was able to move as she pleased. If she angled her hips just right, the ridge of Nanaba’s cock would glide deliciously against her front wall. Her whole body hummed with elation. 

The sound of paws plodding their way had them on alert, Nanaba didn’t bother ceasing her movements but she let out a warning growl for the intruder. They both relaxed at picking up Ymir’s scent. She approached them head-on, stopping just in front of them and taking on her human form. She knelt before them, breath growing heavy as she intently observed in silence. 

Historia grew impatient. Ymir’s arousal stood proudly in front of her, just out of reach of either hands or mouth. She let out a needy whine and looked up to meet Ymir’s gaze. She could see Ymir’s eyes were dark with want, but the smirk on her face suggested she intended to draw out Historia’s torment.

“What took you so long to get here?” Historia panted, “And what are you waiting for?” ‘Look but don’t touch’ was a concept she wasn’t fond of, even given the position she was currently in. “Fuck, I’m so close,” she muttered under her breath. She abandoned waiting for Ymir to take action, closed her eyes, and brought a hand to her clit.. only to have her wrist encircled by Nanaba’s grip and brought behind her to be pinned to her lower back. She could have cried out in frustration, but the other two moved quickly.

Nanaba eased Historia back so that she was kneeling upright, one arm wrapped around her waist to guide her up and down as she was fucked. Ymir closed the distance at Historia’s front, grasped her chin firmly to tilt her head up. 

Historia opened her mouth to reprimand both of her partners, but Ymir’s mouth covered hers before she could do so.  Ymir’s tongue lapped against hers unimpeded, hot and hungry for the taste of her. Any thought of protest was quashed at that moment. She did her best to hold on, hooking her free hand around the back of Ymir’s neck to give herself some leverage while she took Ymir in.  

Ymir parted their kiss, giving Historia’s lower lip a warning nip before drawing away. The hand that held Historia’s chin eased down to settle at the base of her throat, keeping her firmly against Nanaba’s front. Ymir’s other hand loosed Historia’s grip on her, guided Historia to take hold around Nanaba’s neck instead, leaving Historia’s chest bared to her. 

“You found me so quickly, I thought you wanted me to have you first,” Ymir husked at Historia’s ear. “Yet here I find you, shamelessly taking it from Nanaba. Not that I mind the show.” Ymir gave them a once-over yet again, visibly running her tongue over her teeth. Historia felt a blush rising to her cheeks. 

Nanaba let out a low rumbling chuckle and held Historia still while she spoke at her other side, “You were desperate for it, weren’t you? Why don’t you tell Ymir how you offered yourself up to me?” 

Words were beyond Historia now. She merely whimpered affirmatives and held on tighter, nails digging into Nanaba’s skin as she gyrated her hips. Her brows were furrowed and she took her bottom lip between her teeth in her pursuit of release. 

Ymir used a thumb to ease Historia’s lip free. “What took me so long,” Ymir enunciated each syllable with a hint of a snarl, “is that I was  _ waiting _ for a broken arm to heal.” She held up the forearm in question, “I know you heard it. Don’t pretend to be surprised.” She palmed one of Historia’s breasts, a thumb and forefinger pinched its nipple to attention. 

Historia’s gaze was fixed skyward, her thighs trembled to keep her upright as Nanaba pumped into her from below and Ymir strained her senses at her front. Historia took hold of Ymir’s hand over her breast, giving an encouraging squeeze and letting out a moan for both of her lovers to enjoy. 

“Closer,” Historia gasped out. She peered at Ymir through heavily-lidded eyes as she tugged Ymir’s wrist upwards so that the still-sensitive forearm was level with her mouth. She slowly dragged her tongue over Ymir’s skin, delighted at catching the hitch in Ymir’s breathing. “I’m sorry,” she pouted between kisses. “Is it better now?” Historia smiled against Ymir’s skin, had the nerve to tease her with a gentle bite to the affected area.

Ymir’s lip curled as she retracted her arm from Historia’s grasp. Without a word, she trailed her hand down Historia’s body, letting her nails glide gently along Historia’s skin as she went. She caressed Historia’s thigh, hummed at the wetness flowing freely from Historia and Nanaba’s coupling. With slick fingers she stroked over their sex, fondling Nanaba’s throbbing cock and Historia’s parted lips. She rested a thumb above Historia’s swollen clit, stroking in slow circles in time with Nanaba’s thrusts.

Historia muttered under her breath for more. She reached for Ymir, clutched the nape of her neck to pull her in close. She cried out into the night as she rode the edge, blissfully accepting Ymir and Nanaba each clamping down on a shoulder with their teeth. 

“Don’t stop,” Historia begged, “Don’t either of you dare stop.” She rocked her hips in earnest. To Historia’s relief, Nanaba increased her pace at Historia tightening around her, the guttural sounds leaving her announced that she was close, too. Ymir at Historia’s clit matched Nanaba’s pace. 

Historia tensed as she came, unable to do much but shut her eyes and hold her lovers as tightly as possible. She felt Nanaba tumble after her, pulsing within her and filling her with cum while groaning into her shoulder. Ymir slowed her stroking as Historia rode out her orgasm. Pleasure radiated from her lower belly and consumed her whole body as she trembled through the aftershocks. She shivered while Ymir and Nanaba tenderly licked at the bites they each left on her.

Historia sighed as Nanaba released her wrist and slipped out of her. She was grateful for Nanaba’s large hands soothing her sore muscles. She leaned back against Nanaba, placing her own hands on Ymir’s hips. 

“You didn’t come yet, right?” Historia directed at Ymir, “I hope you still have something for me.” 

“What, from watching? I’m better than that,” Ymir didn’t bother hiding the growl in her voice. 

Historia took a loose grip on Ymir’s still-hard cock. “Let’s just say, if I was desperate, you were downright depraved.” She languidly stroked Ymir while looking up at her. “I thought you’d give better chase than a teenager in a rut.” Historia ghosted her lips over Ymir’s heaving chest, enjoying every second of testing Ymir’s self-control.  “You wanted to mount me first, didn’t you? I could smell it on you. You wanted to  _ mate _ me.” 

Ymir let out a snarl, and swiftly pulled Historia into her arms, giving her just enough freedom to clumsily wrap her legs around Ymir’s waist. 

Nanaba closed the distance to Historia’s back yet again, and offered support by cupping Historia’s ass, easily pushing her up enough that Ymir’s cock could be lined up with her entrance.

Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir, hugging her close as she sunk onto her cock. 

“You want me carrying your pups, don’t you,” Historia nuzzled the side of Ymir’s face. 

Ymir groaned. They all knew this wasn’t how it was done, but Ymir was clearly so far gone that this pseudo act of mating would have to suffice. She gripped the back of Historia’s neck, pulling her down while thrusting up. 

Historia gave as much encouragement as Ymir could take. She tugged at Ymir’s hair, scratched at her back until she could feel her getting close. “Yes, put your pups in me, Ymir. Give me everything you have.”

Ymir pulled both Historia and Nanaba close. She let out a final grunt as she came, shaking as Historia welcomed her seed deep inside.

Historia hummed in satisfaction while Nanaba and Ymir enveloped her in an embrace. They eased onto the grass, enjoying the quiet before they’d have to head back to civilization. Historia took hold of a hand from each of them and gave a light squeeze. 

“So,” Nanaba tentatively broke the silence, “I get the feeling someone wants to talk about adding to the pack?”

“Pups would be so much fun!” Ymir perked up, looking to Historia.

“Yeah,” Historia sighed wistfully. “But for now, we have the night to ourselves.” With a smug grin, she shifted and took off, bounding into the woods in a challenge to her loves to pursue her.

 


End file.
